Christmas Pleasure
by GhostChilli
Summary: (KrampusxBeth) smut
1. Chapter 1

*Note: Yes this is based on the movie. This is for the monster lovers.

Beth worked her way through the heavy fallen snow. Where in the hell did all of this come from? She kept her hands wrapped in her armpits to keep warm. During the whole time, she reflected on her family. She pretended to not feel affected by the fighting amongst her cousins and her brother. Even though she too thought it was childish for her brother to write Santa a note, she still admired his faith and hope. His letter WAS deep, and thoughtful. Just like Christmas should be. And he was right. Their family isn't like what they use to be. Beth being the older sister, felt like she had to keep a strong back bone for her brother. She didn't really act like it, but she truly did care for him. And seeing his spirits crushed when her cousins stole his letter, made empathy flow in her to where she almost cried. She said she was walking to her boyfriend's house, but in truth, she was only just taking a walk around the neighborhood to calm her emotions down. Things between Beth and her boyfriend were actually getting a bit complicated. He was wanting more..more than just cuddling and light caressing. Beth didn't know if she was ready for.. _that._ For something sexual. She was always curious about it but you couldn't just rush into those things, could you?

She walked for several more minutes. Just now she was beginning to notice how eerie the neighborhood was turning due to the blizzard. Snowmen? _Who was outside building these? The blizzard had only just started and half of the neighborhood was on vacation!_ They didn't look like normal snowmen either. They looked half melted only to be refrozen in the deformed state. Their faces were intimidating. Snarling mouthes with angry eyes. How would someone find this funny or cool to build? Beth would never get her answer. It looked like the snowcreeps were watching her..It was time to start heading back..She stopped to check her cell phone signal. Still nothing. The only thing it was useful for now was just a light. She tucked her phone back in her pocket and took three more long steps before the wind picked up horribly. Her eyes were forced shut for nearly several minutes. Now things were getting dangerous.. When she could finally open her eyes, she heard something both strange yet eerie. It sounded like..bells. Before she could find out what direction they were coming from, something hard hit the ground, causing a massive vibration. She saw something large yards away from her. It looked like some massive creature in a dark Christmas robe. There were several chains wrapped around it with jingling bells.

 _It had hooves!_ They stepped firmly in the snow, inching closer to her. Whatever the thing was, it was wearing a santa mask, hiding it's real face. Beth then saw it's hands. They had long terrible-looking claws. It's right hand turned and used its index claw, making a gesture motion for her to come to it. She couldn't believe what she was staring at. Her body locked up as she kept staring at the demonic mythical monster. It kept making the gesturing motion with its claw, but this time, it slid its long tongue out from the mouth of the Santa mask. It slithered in a hungry manner. Beth found her voice but she began screaming, though it was mostly masked from the wind. She had to run home. Only..she couldn't. The creature was standing in the direction where home was. She had to do _something,_ she couldn't just stand there and wait for the thing to grab her!

She turned and ran in the opposite direction of where her house was. It was the only thing she could do to get away from this thing. The creature leapt high into the air and landed on the roof of a house. It had surprising agility for its looks. Beth ran faster than she ever had in her life, to the point where she almost thought her legs would overheat despite the freezing temperatures. The creature jumped from roof to roof, easily keeping up with her. Running wasn't going to work. And she didn't have the stamina to keep this up much longer..she came to a halt, almost sliding on the snow. She ran to the closest house and began beating on the front door.

"Help me!" She screamed out, praying that the owners would hear her bellowing. No answer. She quickly turned, looking back at the white streets. The creature jumped and landed in the middle of the road, causing the earth below them to shake again. Beth's instincts went into overdrive. Whether the owners were home or not, she had to save herself. She picked up a large candy cane from the lawn decor and smashed it into one of the front windows. She ordered a strong jump from her tired legs and entered the dark house..


	2. Chapter 2

Beth waited in silence. She waited for the house to become active, for its owners to respond to the breaking window.

Nothing.

The home remained dark and still. The owners were gone. Most likely on vacation. She took a quick look outside the window. The creature was gone. It couldn't have been that easy..she knew better than to accept that she was now "safe". She had not made the softest landing either. She had sliced a bit of her pants and also her leg from the glass. The warm trickling feeling was soon noticeable, but Beth's adrenaline masked the pain at the moment. She tripped over several hidden objects as she moved further and further into the house. There was a large "thud" outside near the side of the house. She didn't see anyone but she knew that THING had to be out there. Before she could change her location, she saw something jump through the broken window. At first she thought it was toys, but they were gingerbread men. _Alive!_ They made noises that sounded like the creatures from the Gremlin movies. They howled in a high pitched laughter when they found her. Beth screamed again and grabbed the nearest object to defend herself. It was a half-empty bottle of what looked to be champagne. She hurled it at the trio of baked creatures. They squeaked in both fright yet amusement. The glass bottle shattered, knocking them away. But they seemed to enjoy it as they splashed in the alcohol. Then more came in. A wave of them entered the house through the exposed window. She wouldn't be able to fight them off, and they were cutting off her ways of escape. There was only one place to go. Upstairs. She shouted in frustration. It was too cliche of a place to go. You never ran upstairs. That's what the stupid girls in the horror movies did, but it was either that or try and walk through demonic cookie creatures with gnashing teeth. She was only a teenager, not a bodybuilder.

She hauled her way up the steps, the creatures not far behind.

"I can make it outside through one of these windows.." She thought out loud to herself. She didn't like jumping from heights but it was her only option. She wasn't going to hide in a closet like a sitting duck. That was certainly asking for death. She came to a large room with a massive bed. Most likely the parents' bed. It also had a decent-sized window. Her chest fluttered when she saw that the roof looked easy to walk on if she were to climb out. She could hear the creatures storming up the stairs. And..outside the window she planned on escaping through. The damned things were surrounding her! They busted their way through and she was eventually trapped. Her next survival option was to physical fight these things off the best she could. That is until she felt something like rope wrap around her waist and chest and pull her to the bed. Losing her balance, she fell onto the soft mattress.

 _What the hell were these things planning?_

Beth got a look at the "rope" that was being used on her. They were Christmas light cords. The gingerbread creatures jumped onto the bed with more. She tried kicking herself off but she was stuck. She then felt her wrist being wrapped and pulled to the bed posts. The little monsters had tied her wrists to the posts.. Beth screamed out. The last thing she was able to do. The very last option was the small speck of hope and chance that some savior would come and rescue her.

 _Ha, unlikely._

She mentally slapped herself into realization. She, in short term, was fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

No such luck on that rescue, obviously. Beth tried pulling on the cords, but only resulted in nearly cutting off circulation. The creatures laughed in absolute amusement as they stared at the helpless girl before them. But none of them harmed her. They only stood(and jumped) on the bed next to her like they had achieved a major goal. Then everything went silent when they all heard the loud thud downstairs inside the house. They knew their master was here. And he was coming up the stairs. Beth was close to hyperventilating as she could only wait for the thing to get into the room where she was tied up. She was going to be some feast for this Christmas monster that she didn't even knew existed. She saw the shadow of the monster pass by as it was only feet away from the room. She heard it snort. When it did, the "minions" quickly jumped off of the bed, giving the girl room. Chiming bells rang in Beth's ears as the monster was finally in the room. She heard an odd noise from it. It sounded like it moaned in satisfaction. The gingerbread minions made light giggling noises, as if happy to please their master. But they didn't go near Beth again.

She heard hoof beats stomp closer and closer until it was right next to the bed where her feet were. She could only partially see it due to the way she was tied. She could barely lift her head. She was sure it could smell the fresh blood on her from the cut and that it would start creature lifted one of its hands again. Its claws on her leg. Beth waited for it to start slashing into her. But no pain came. Instead, she felt her boots being thrown off. The claws came down on her again only to slash away the pants fabric. It slashed at the waist part to where it was easy to pull off. By now, the creature climbed the bed and was standing over her. Now she could see it perfectly. The look of the morbid Santa mask made her whimper like a child. It then slowly pulled the mask off, revealing a goat-like creature with red eyes. Beth screamed in response. She's seen creatures like these in mythical books. Things she thought were all fake and bogus. It licked its fangs and used its claws again to rip away her shirt..and bra. Now she was naked from the waist down. All except her panties. They were the kind that she planned on wearing for her boyfriend. The kind that her parents would kill her if they saw her in them. _Thongs._

The goat creature made a snort and lowered its head to her body. She knew for sure that it would start taking brutal bites out of her now. It just needed to get the "clothes" barrier out of the way. Its tongue came slithering out again. Beth felt it lap her left nipple. The tongue was surprisingly warm along with the steamy breath coming from the snout. Her nipple hardened like a bullet in response. Goosebumps began to form as the slithery tongue swabbed her breast and moved onto the other, causing her second nipple to harden.

 _What was this thing doing?_

Certainly it wasn't playing with its food, was it? Beth's chest rose and fell as the creature made more moaning noises that sounded similar to...pleasure. It grated its claws across Beth's bare flesh, making her back arch.

NO!

Certainly she wasn't ENJOYING this, was she?! The monster gave harmless nibbles with its fangs. It tickled. In a good way. It was awakening every nerve in her lower body. Beth now felt warm..no..hot. Its tongue made its way down her lower abdomen. It stopped at her panties. The goat creature shifted its body and easily tore off the last piece of clothing on Beth. She was now completely naked. She gasped and instinctively crossed her legs. The beast above then growled in a horrible manner. It sounded scarier than any animal on earth. The bed rumbled from the vibrations. Along with Beth's innards. She obeyed. For her life. She trembled as she slowly uncrossed them, leaving them open. The beast snorted in satisfaction. The next thing Beth felt was its hot breath in between her legs. Then its tongue yet again. An immense wave of strange pleasure overwhelmed her. Beth had done similar things with her boyfriend, but it was nothing like this. Only because she didn't feel ready with him. But what she was doing NOW didn't feel..bad. The long warm tongue brushed her clit perfectly like an artist using a small paintbrush for sharp details. It came to the point where Beth let out her own moans.

 _Was she really doing this?_

She no longer cared. The dark side of her fantasies wanted more, and the creature seemed to know this. It repositioned itself between her legs. She could barely see the thing it had next for her..its organ. It was large. Similar to a humans, but not quite. This thing had genitalia and it was a male..

The beast grabbed Beth's hips to position her. He clearly didn't want her to have full control. Her tied wrists confirmed this. But she didn't care. She felt the tip near her entrance. Panic rose in her when she remembered that she never had sex before. She was a virgin, and she was told that the first time usually wasn't very enjoyable. Her thighs trembled but the creature wouldn't have much mercy. He entered her body with an animal-like thrust. Beth felt her skin break, causing her to yell out in pain. She could feel the blood trickle down her inner thighs as the beast pulled out only to re-enter. Within a couple of minutes, the pain was gone. Even though she could feel the cold wind from the nearby busted window, Beth's body was sweating, her breathing deepened. She was being deflowered by a mythical beast. A dark Santa. Her uncomfortableness soon melted into dark pleasure. She found herself lowering her body as much as she could, her hips meeting his thrusts that violently moved the bed. The sound of the jingling bells on his robe echoed throughout the vacant house. The shadow "Santa"'s organ rammed into Beth's womb in a rhythm. Her orgasm quickly erupted like a volcano as she arched her back and let out a yell that morphed into a moan. The light cords slightly cut into her skin but she no longer knew the different between pain and pleasure. This was followed by the creature's own roar that shook the house. Beth felt a hot liquid pump into her. Her mind fogged from ecstasy and exhaustion. The only thing she heard before blacking out was the beast's snorts. It sounded very much like he was panting. Then nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Beth awoke to sunlight greeting her. She was no longer tied to the bed. In fact, the light cords were gone and the window was repaired to normal. Both of them. She took a moment to inspect herself. She was still naked, her cut looked like it was already half healed. Strange. Her clothes were in shreds on the ground like dead carcasses. She pulled the blanket off of the bed and wrapped it around her. She took a look through the window. The sun had come out and it no longer looked like a horrible blizzard. The snow was softening with only light flurries in the air. She remembered everything. Where had creature gone? She made her way down the stairs. Everything looked welcoming. It no longer looked like a struggle happened here. Her mind was still on its dark side. She felt disappointed that things had gone so fast. She was MISSING the creature. This was certainly something she had to explain to her parents.

 _Her parents!_

What would they think about her being someone else's house completely naked?! Better question, what if the owners were on their way home? She had to think fast. She could borrow clothes and run back home. She knew her phone would be flooded with messages if service was back. She kind of hoped it wasn't. She walked back upstairs to retrieve her phone from the shredded pile of her pants. Only it wasn't there. Confusion swept over her mind. Certainly that creature didn't take it, did he? She walked back down once more. Then she found it. On the living room coffee table. Along with something else. A vibrantly-wrapped gift. That definitely wasn't there earlier..

She quickly checked her phone. Service was back. But no missed calls or texts. She looked at the gift. Maybe it belonged to the owners. However the big and brightly colored tag that said "TO BETH" quickly proved her wrong. Was it..from that beast? These events could easily be passed off as a dream, however too many things kept this theory from being possible. She was indeed awake, still in this house that obviously wasn't hers, she was still naked with her legs stained from her virgin blood. It was all too real.

Her curiosity got the best of her. Nothing else in the world mattered but the present before her. She slowly unwrapped the shiny paper to reveal a white box. This second obstacle was always an annoyance to her every time she opened presents. She bit her lip with a hint of annoyance as she carefully opened the box. Inside was a large bell. It was from the creature certainly. It looked just like the ones that hung from his robe. Only this one was polished and shiny. The words on it caught her attention.

"Krampus." That's who the creature was..Krampus. She had read about the creature before. But again, she use to think he didn't exist. But he did, and she...had sex with him, then given a special gift. But this wasn't the end of things...

Beth got up again, still holding the bell. The blanket slid off her body but she didn't care. She stared out the front window, her exposed breasts very visible. But no one in the neighborhood would see them. She wasn't there anymore. She looked out as far as she could and saw the glassy surroundings.

Krampus caressed the snow globe with his claws as he kept staring at the girl. This one wouldn't go with the others in his "collection". No. Beth was now _his_ special gift..


End file.
